Hongmao and Lantu Gets Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Tekken, Streets of Rage, Virtua Fighter and Street Fighter/Warren Cook Gets Grounded
Prices by Catagory Nintendo Consoles * Color TV Game ~ $5.00 * Nintendo Entertainment System ~ $28.00 * Game Boy ~ $7.00 * Super Nintendo Entertainment System ~ $34.00 * Nintendo 64 ~ $20.00 * Game Boy Light (Japan only) ~ ‎$7.00 or ¥5 * Game Boy Color ~ $10.00 * Game Boy Advance ~ $9.00 * GameCube ~ $15.00 * Game Boy Advance SP ~ $8.00 * Nintendo DS ~ $15.00 * Game Boy Micro ~ $6.00 * Nintendo DS Lite ~ $14.00 * Nintendo Wii ~ $17.00 * Nintendo DSi ~ $16.00 * Nintendo DSI XL ~ $19.00 * Nintendo 3DS ~ $21.00 * Wii U ~ $18.00 * Wii Mini ~ $14.00 * Nintendo 2DS ~ $22.00 * New Nintendo 3DS ~ $28.00 * New Nintendo 3DS XL ~ $26.00 Sega Consoles * SG-1000 ~ $9.00 * SG-1000 II ~ $11.00 * Master System ~ $8.00 * Sega Genesis ~ $8.00 * Sega Game Gear ~ $10.00 * Sega CD ~ $8.00 * Sega Pico ~ $7.00 * Sega 32X ~ $10.00 * Sega Saturn ~ $12.00 * Dreamcast ~ $10.00 * Advanced Pico Beena ~ $12.00 Other Consoles * PlayStation 1 ~ $16.00 * PlayStation 2 ~ $15.00 * Xbox ~ $10.00 * Xbox 360 ~ $11.00 * PlayStation 3 ~ $12.00 * Xbox One ~ $15.00 * PlayStation 4 ~ $17.00 Nintendo Entertainment System Games * Super Mario Bros. ~ $10.00 * The Legend of Zelda ~ $9.00 * Kid Icarus ~ $8.00 * Metroid ~ $9.30 * Super Mario Bros. 2 ~ $10.00 * Super Mario Bros. 3 ~ $8.50 * Kirby's Adventure ~ $10.25 * Golf ~ $10.50 * Metal Gear ~ $8.50 * Mario Bros. ~ $10.25 Nintendo 64 Games *Super Mario 64 ~ $8.00 *Wave Race 64 ~ $10.00 *Pokemon Snap ~ $5.00 *Mario Party 2 ~ $8.00 *Pokemon Stadium ~ $14.00 *Mickey's Speedway USA ~ $12.00 *Pokemon Stadium 2 ~ $10.00 *Mario Party 3 ~ $9.40﻿ *Banjo-Tooie ~ $14.50﻿ *Conker's Bad Fur Day ~ $9.40﻿ *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ~ $9.50﻿ *NASCAR 99 ~ $8.00﻿ *FIFA: Road to World Cup 98 ~ $7.55﻿ *NBA Live 2000 ~ $7.55﻿ *Knockout Kings 2000 ~ $9.55﻿ *Mario Kart 64 ~ $9.55﻿ Transcript Hongmao: Hello, I'm Hongmao! Lantu: And I'm Lantu! Sally: And today, we are going to the Brixton Bowling Lanes! Horace N. Buggy: Andy Panda, how dare you get Turok: Rage Wars? You were supposed to get Mario Kart 64! But you did not know about Die Hard on NES! So when we get back to Tina and Diesel Detention Center, we will switch the TV from Die Hard on NES to Arthur on PBS Kids! Andy Panda: No! British Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to begin the Bowling Contest of up to $4 million! (Later) Hongmao: This bowling ball is about to hit 10 pins for 140 points! Lantu: Yes! We won! We won 1st prize! Hongmao: We are the champions! Hongmao and Lantu: (together) We won 1st prize! We won the prize money of $4 million! Hooray! Alan: Evil Warren Cook! I can't believe you ended up in 4th place! What the hell is wrong with you?! That's it! We're going home. (The Next Day) Hongmao: Good morning, everyone. Lantu: Our team won 1st prize at the GoAnimate Bowling Contest. We've got 14 strikes for knocking over 140 pins. Sally: Yes. We have scored 140 points and won against the evil Warren Cook and his team who are in 4th place. British Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back for an encore game at the Brixton Bowling Lanes! (Later) Lantu: Oh-no! Evil Warren Cook has placed 4th place! Hongmao: Uh-oh! Evil Warren Cook got Toy Story 2 on the Nintendo 64! Alan: Evil Warren Cook also got The Lion King for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System! Hongmao: What?! The Evil Warren Cook is so gonna get it! Evil Warren: Oh no! It's my good clone, my dad, and the Hunan GreatDreams characters, Hongmao, Lantu, Captain Tiger, Beta, Pugsy, Jumpy, Bumpy, Sally, Tubby, Sprite, and the other characters Jade Tu, Hector, Isabel, Wangari, Susan Traveller, Violet Hoof, JohnnyBriz, Padley, Goku, Chi-Chi and the Z Fighters, along with Austin Dickerson and Alexandria Heaton's friends! Alan: Oh! (x18) Evil Warren Cook, we can't believe you got The Lion King for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System! You know The Lion King and The Lion Guard are made by Disney! You're strictly forbidden to do anything made by Disney! That's it!" Good Warren: You're so grounded (x15) for 5 weeks. Now it's about time to give you punishments. Hongmao: First, spankings! Lantu: Next, kickings. Sally: Next, punchings! Tubby: Next, whacking you with a baseball bat. Jumpy: Next, bopping you on the head. Bumpy: Next, hammering you down. Krillin: Next, slappings! Chi-Chi: Next, a** beatings! Goku: Next. whack you with a belt! Gohan: Next, I'm going to whack you down with my dad's Power Pole! Hongmao: Finally, putting a nappy on you! Evil Warren: Oh no, not nappies! You better not put a nappy on me while I'm too old for those. Evil Warren: Ouch, that hurts! Alexandria Heaton: I don't care! [[Category:Warren Cook gets Grounded Series]] [[Category:Grounded Videos]] Trivia